Surprise
by nickles516
Summary: One night will change the life of Tony and Gibbs forever. Established Tibbs, may contain McAbby or Ziva/Damon. Mpreg, don't like don't read! I suck at summaries but give the story a shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters in the show

Never in his life had Anthony Dinozzo Jr. been so nervous to talk to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had been nervous before, both before and after they started their relationship, but he wasn't carrying his child then. Tony was now two months pregnant and has known for two weeks. He had been feeling bad for a week strait and deiced, well Gibbs decided that he needed to go to the doctor. Saying he was shocked when he got the news would be the understatement of the year. When returning home that night Gibbs asked him what was wrong, Tony tried to tell him, but with all the extra hormones in his body, he thought Gibbs might be mad at him, so he just said he had the flu. Tony knew Gibbs didn't want any more kids and he thought Gibbs wouldn't want to continue the relationship if he knew about the baby. Thinking this made him not want to tell Gibbs even more, but he knew that Gibbs deserved to know.

"Tony?" The man in question was broken out of his trace by the older man walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Jet, though I would make us some dinner tonight"

"You're sick Tony, you don't have to do that"

"I'm fine Jet, but there is something important that we need to talk about" Tony was hesitant to say.

Jethro started to panic "What's wrong? It is more than the flu isn't is? Is it the plague coming back or something?"

"No, babe settle down. I'm fine, really" Tony replied chuckling.

"What's wrong then?" Jethro was starting to get annoyed with Tony's stalling.

Tony took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"

Gibbs was shocked, "What?"

A/N Hey! This is my first ncis fanfiction so take it easy on me a little please. The fallowing chapters will be a little longer, I wanted to put this up while I'm still sorting through the ideas in my head. I will accept any ideas or suggestions that you may have!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant Jethro" Tony repeated.

"You're pregnant?" Gibbs was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact.

"Yep" Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Wha..? Are you sure?"

Tony laughed, "Yea I'm sure. That's why I've been feeling sick lately."

"If I remember correctly, you told me you had the flu" Gibbs said a little angry.

"I know I did. I tried to tell you Jet, but I thought that you might be mad about it since I know that you don't want any more kids, and I didn't want to risk the relationship by telling you at the wrong time" Tony was getting nervous again.

"So you thought it would be okay to not tell me at all? How did this even happen?" Gibbs was still trying to figure everything out.

"Well, Jethro, when two people really lo-" Tony joked

"That's not what I meant Tony, and you know it. We have been careful, we used protection" Gibbs was starting to get annoyed again.

"We weren't on memorial day. After we went to the cemetery, you were so upset, after a day of remembering your fallen teammates, remembering Shannon and Kelly," Tony decided to get the point after seeing the cringe on Gibbs' face, "The only way I could calm you down was to make love to you, even the bourbon didn't calm you. We got so caught up in the passion, and the alcohol, that it didn't even cross our minds to use protection."

"But I don't even remember!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Which is where the alcohol comes into play again" Tony joked again.

"I don't see how you can joke at a time like this! You're pregnant Tony. Not only are you pregnant but it was conceived when we were drunk! How are we gonna take care of it? We're gone all the time, we have such a dangerous job!" Gibbs was really starting to panic now, and Tony could see that if he didn't do something soon he was going to start throwing this and that's the last thing Tony needs to deal with.

"Jethro, listen to me." When Gibbs didn't stop pacing, he got angry. "Fine, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say, you can just sit here by yourself." Tony started up the stairs, "But remember this Jethro, I understand that you didn't want any more kids, but I didn't plan this out, you're not the only one going through this, you're not the one that is pregnant." With that said Tony ran up the stairs and out the front door leaving Gibbs with nothing but the sound of a door slamming.

A/N so there's chapter two. I got finals coming up so I don't know when I will get to writing chapter three but I hope to do it soon. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs' POV

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm able to think of nothing else. I can't believe that I'm actually going to be a father again. I don't even register that Tony had run off until I heard the front door slam. That's the only thing that brought me out of that rambling. But that's when the concerns came. What if I'm not good enough for this kid? I already screwed up my chances the first time around, what if I can't protect this child? My job is now not only dangerous for myself, but also for my loved ones. I couldn't handle loosing another child. Just then my phone rang, looking at the caller id, I didn't recognize the number, but the area code is Stillwater. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Leory Jethro Gibbs?" came a deep voice.

"Yes, who is this?" I was getting more anxious the farther this went on.

"I'm Dr. Charles Anderson."

My stomach dropped. "What happened?"

"Are you related to a Jackson Gibbs?"

"Yes, he's my father, what happened?" I was starting to get very angry with this guy

"Mr. Gibbs came in last night after being in a car crash. He came in with a broken right wrist with a dislocated shoulder. He also had a severe head injury and was unconscious when brought in. He is now in a coma." The doctor stated with a monotone voice.

"Well... how bad is the coma?" It was getting difficult to keep the emotions at bay.

"I'm sorry sir, but it doesn't look good. It would be good to gather yourself and any other members of the family to say your goodbyes" I always though that I was the bastard, but the way this guy was talking to me, he was doing me a favor by telling me about my own father's health.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" and I hung up the phone. I felt numb, I was just able to get my relationship with my father back, and now just one stupid accident is going to ruin it all. I opened my phone again with the intention of calling Tony. It rang, and rang, and rang with no answer. Finally the voice mail kicked in, "Hey, you have reached Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, leave me a message and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can"

"Tony, I need you to call me as soon as you can, dad's been in an accident and we need to get to Stillwater pronto, they don't think he has much time. Please baby, call me" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. As I packed for the drive I called Tony at least 5 more time, all with the same voice message. I looked at the clock and noticed that an hour had passed since the call from the doctor. Since I need to get to get to Stillwater so I decided to call someone else.

"Mallard residence" came the Scottish accent.

"Ducky I need a favor"

Tony POV

I knew he was a bastard, but I thought that he would've at least listened to me when I told him that I was pregnant. Neither of us had planned this kid, but it happens. I thought he was the type to embrace this accident and help me figure out what the hell we're going to do.

When I left the house, I didn't know where to go. I thought about calling Abby, but then I knew that I would have to tell her about the baby, and I'm not ready for that. I didn't want to go to Ducky because I knew he would want me to go talk it out with Jethro and since it's hard to say no to Ducky and I don't want to talk to Jethro right now. McGee would be okay, but even though he's like a brother to me, I know all he does is play his fantasy games and I would rather do something a little less geeky. So the only one left would be Ziva. Even though she wouldn't be my first choice, she's still a good friend and I know that she would pry too much into my problems, so I called her up.

"Hello?" She sounded a little out of breath when I answered.

"Hey Ziva, am I interrupting something?"

"No Tony, I was just working out a little. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just needed to get out of the house, and was wondering if you wanted to hang out for awhile?" I answered a little hesitantly.

"Yes, that will be fine. Are you okay Tony?" Ziva asked

"Yea, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you do not usually want to hang out like this. We usually go to a bar after work or something like that." She explained

"Well I thought we could just relax and watch a movie or something" I was hoping that the mention of movies would make her less suspicious.

"Okay Tony, you can come over, we will watch some movies, maybe talk a little" Ziva answered.

"Or not talk, but I will be over in about 15 minutes" I hang up before she can answer. As soon as I hang up, my phone starts to ring, looking at the screen I see its Jethro. So being the angry person I am, I'm not gonna answer and let it go to voicemail.

When I get there with the rented Bond movies in my hands, Bond always makes me feel better and I didn't want to go back home to get them. I knocked on the door and when she answered I could see the worry in her eyes. "Hey Ziva, you ready for this amazing movie night?"

"Hi Tony, I am ready. Are you?"

"I am. I ren-" I was interrupted with the ringing of my cell phone. Knowing that it was gonna be Gibbs, I didn't even bother answer, just put it on silent. Turning back to Ziva "sorry about that Ziva, we shouldn't have any more interruptions"

"Do not worry about it Tony, if it's important you can answer. I do not mind." Ziva answered. And I could tell that she was being honest.

"It's okay Ziva, nothing important. Let's start these movies." I was trying very hard to turn this night into something to get my mind away from Gibbs. Unfortunately it was hard with him continuing to call me.

After about half way through the first movie my phone vibrates in my pocket. Thinking its Gibbs again, I decline the call. 5 seconds later it vibrates again, and again I decline. 5 seconds later when it vibrates again, I answer without looking at who it was and thinking it was Gibbs I said "Listen! I don't want to talk to you so stop calling"

"Anthony" I hear Ducky's voice and immediately feel bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ducky I thought you were Gibbs" I apologize

"It's quite alright my boy, but I'm sure Jethro is now about half way on his way to Stillwater"

My stomach drops "Why is he going to Stillwater?"

"Well, I'm afraid that there are some complications with his fat-"

I interrupted him before he could even finish the sentence "what happened to Jack?"

"Jethro didn't really say, he just wanted me to get a hold of you since he was not getting through" I could hear the compassion in Ducky's voice and I knew that Gibbs told him what happened "He wanted me to tell you that if you were able to that he would like you to call him so he could explain"

"Ummm. Yes, yea I'll call him" I was still struggling to get my head around all of this. Why didn't I answer the god damn phone.

"You should do that Anthony. He sounded quite fearful." That made me even more worried, Gibbs doesn't show his emotions.

"I'll call him, thanks Ducky" with that I hang up and turn to Ziva "I'm sorry Ziva, I have to go" I didn't even give her a chance to respond, I just grabbed my keys and ran out of the apartment, hoping the whole time that nothing bad happens to Jack, and that Gibbs will forgive me.

A/N soooooo sorry for the very big delay, my grandma died and then I had the end of school and I jumped right into work, I am working almost every day, but also trying to write, but on the upside this is the most I have written yet. So yay for that. I will update asap! Just stick with me


End file.
